The present invention was developed for the purpose of performing loop embroidery in which the pattern is found on the face or "right" side of the background fabric by working the needle only on the "wrong" side or back side of the background fabric. Such embroidery is frequently referred to as "Russian" embroidery. Thus, the loops are formed on the right side while the embroiderer performs successive stitches without interference of the loops from the wrong side. Formation of each loop involves a single punching and retracting motion wherein the needle is driven through the fabric from the wrong side to a specified distance, then retracted completely from the fabric. The thread is pulled by the needle through the fabric (in the inward motion) and doubled over onto itself, as the needle is retracted, leaving a loop remaining on the right side of the fabric. Numerous successive loops may be made of exactly equal dimension as determinable by the length of the needle.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a punch embroidery needle that will simplify and expedite previously slow embroidery procedures.
A further object is to provide such a device wherein the embroiderer may work effectively from the "wrong" side of the background fabric to avoid interference by the loops formed on the opposite "right" side.
A still further object is to provide such a tool that is convertible from a storage condition wherein the needle thereof is enclosed and protected by a portion of the tool body when in the storage condition and includes a comfortable hand held barrel portion when the tool is assembled in an operating condition.
A still further object is to provide such a tool that is relatively simple in construction and may therefore be manufactured and sold at a low cost.
These and still further objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description which, taken with the accompanying drawings, disclose a preferred form of the present invention. It should be noted however, that the following description is not given to restrict the scope of my invention and that modifications not shown in the drawings or discussed in the specification may be made without departing from the scope of my invention. Therefore, only the claims that are found following the specification are to be taken as restrictions upon the scope of what I specifically regard as my invention.